Secretos que matan
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando cometes el error de estar con alguien incorrecto? Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy han cometido ese error, a veces simplemente estamos con la persona correcta en el momento incorrecto. Hermione siempre le ha guardado en su corazón, es su secreto, al igual que ella Draco hace lo mismo. Tarde o temprano ese secreto iba a acabar con un "Avada Kedabra".


¡Hola! Bueno este One-shot lo publiqué en otro foro (Fanfcislandia), y pues quisiera mejorar en esto de escribir, y he aquí mi historia, y cualquier comentario es bien recibido

****Secretos que matan****

Draco & Hermione

Ella es su más oscuro secreto, es aquel secreto que nos hace delirar, que nos hace sentir deseosos e incompletos, es aquel secreto que todos guardamos bajo mil candados, porque si alguien se enterase de aquel fatídico error, todo lo que ha construido, su orgullo, su honor, se caerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo quedará bajo tierra, y finalmente ella, ella tan casta y pura, tan cristalina y transparente, tan Hermione Jane Granger desaparecerá como el agua ante sus manos.

Porque ninguno de ellos que dicen ser sus amigos entiende; no tienen idea de la emoción que se siente al jugar con lo prohibido, no saben acerca de la sensación de vértigo en el estomago con cada caricia, no pueden escuchar la incesante llamada del infierno con cada botón que desabrochan, no sienten la interminable caída al vacío acompañada de esa excitación por tener la vida de alguien en sus manos, ellos simplemente no lo saben, no lo entienden, no lo escuchan, y mucho menos lo sienten.

Pero ella sí, por eso intenta hacer caso a aquella vocecilla en su interior que le dice que eso está mal, intenta contra llevarlo, intenta razonar, más su corazón abre sus propias alas y vuela, de nuevo, hacia aquel bendito infierno; aquel infierno que aunque no lo quiera aceptar le está consumiendo, le esta exprimiendo la vida, aquel infierno que le está matando.

Y él lo sabe, por eso cada vez hace menos por retenerla y dejarla ir, pero no puede, y se siente jodido, porque todo él ha cambiado por ella, porque cuando le hiere se siente como un auténtico cabrón, y es de nuevo cuando siente la necesidad de correr y acurrucarla en sus brazos, de decirle que todo estará bien, es entonces cuando ata sus alas para guardarlas muy en el fondo de su ser.

Porque después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso muchas cosas cambiaron, pero Slytherin se irguió con dignidad, quizá ya no molestaba a San Potter, ni al Pobretón, y no era porque Hermione se lo hubiese pedido, no, claro que no…al menos aún era dueño de sí mismo, o eso se repetía hasta al cansancio hasta creerse un poco aquella mentira; tal vez ya no se sentía dueño del mundo, y la sangre ¡valla ironía!, no…nada de esto era por Hermione, todo eso era para poder expiarse de lo que había sucedido en su mansión, no por ella, no.

Por eso no podía evitar sentir aquel miedo creciendo en su interior cada vez que veía que el Pobretón rozaba sus manos y enseguida su cara se encendía del mismo tono que su maldita cabellera, y la espera se hacía demasiado larga, pensando en que tal vez el Pobretón ya se le hubiese declarado y ella gustosa hubiese aceptado, pero era lo correcto, porque ella, la casta y pura Hermione Jane Granger se merecía algo más; se merecía a alguien que le tomase de la mano, que le diera su abrigo cuando el invierno acechaba Hogwarts, que pudiese abrazarla sin temer a lo que los demás dirían, se merecía a alguien que no tuviese la marca tenebrosa en su brazo: quizá al final de todo ella se merecía al Pobretón, solo quizá.

Él conforma su interior, si bien nunca creyó en las medias naranjas, ahora lo hace, ahora sabe lo que es sentirse completa, completamente perdida entre sus besos, ahora lo sabe lo que es tener al calor de alguien solo por media noche, solo por medio día, solo por unos instantes, y aunque le duele lo acepta, porque él es aquello que teme perder.

Ese calor al sentirse entre sus brazos, la está asfixiando, la está consumiendo, porque se cansa de tener que mentir a todas horas, se casa de esperar aquello que tanto le prometen y que cada vez lo ve más lejos, pero aún así sigue luchando por alcanzarlo, por rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos, por verlo.

Tarde o temprano ese secreto le va a matar como tanto teme, como tanto anhela, tarde o temprano la muerte tocará su puerta y la aceptará, porque la vida sin él no es vida, es un auténtico infierno, es "eso" que le hace extrañarlo, que le hace llorar, que le impide sonreír, que le hace saber que una vez fuera de Hogwarts todo se irá a la mierda.

Ya lo puede ver…aurores corriendo tras de él, hechizos dirigiéndose hacia su cuerpo; ya puede ver los carteles de recompensa, el "Se busca"; ya lo ve venir, ve venir sus ojos color iceberg clavándose en ella, despidiéndose, lanzándole una última mirada cargada de todo aquello que no se dijeron en antaño, ya puede ver sus hermosos ojos cerrándose frente a ella.

Es una corazonada, una corazonada demasiado verdadera, demasiado para ser verdad, porque los últimos miembros de la Orden se lo han comunicado, se lo han dicho, y como siempre lo ha sabido no podrá hacer nada para salvarle, solo podrá verlo caer.

Es entonces cuando reacciona, en el momento previsto, captando la atención de él, de su bien guardado secreto, de su Draco Malfoy, aún puede escuchar los gritos de Ron y Harry, pero si esa es la última vez que le verá, hará que sea una caída digna de recordar, digan de él. Más el tiempo no es amigo ni compañero de nadie, no apremia, es igual con todos.

Corre hacia él y, una vez más lo logra, sus manos surcan su cara, reconociendo cada facción de su fina cara, le mira con los ojos cristalinos, y rompe a llorar escondiéndose en su pecho, como otras veces lo ha hecho, siente su brazo rodearla y subir por su espalda, acariciando du cabello.

La pérdida de sangre comienza a serle evidente, ve todo borroso, apenas puede mantenerse en pie, por ella, solo por ella, siente sus lágrimas recorrer su cuello, siente un hechizo quebrándole la espalda, siente la sangre ascendiendo por su garganta hasta colarse en sus labios, y ella, como sabelotodo que es, reacciona alejándose lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos y caer con él, porque si este es su final, lo harán juntos.

Entonces todo se detiene para los dos, solo un momento justo y envidioso, Draco toma un pedazo de su pelo y lo enrolla entre sus dedo, llevándoselo a la nariz para aspirar por última vez aquella fragancia que le vuelve loco, para que una vez que su fin llegue pueda irse con algo de ella, vuelve a sentir otro impacto, sabe que será mejor darse prisa.

— No Harry, por favor no…—alcanza a susurrar, tan solo un movimiento de labios, vuelve su vista hacia Draco y le mira, pidiéndole que aguante, diciéndole que Harry comprenderá.

Más el sabe que no es cierto, por eso aunque se esté muriendo se pone de pie, Hermione a penas es consciente de lo que está sucediendo, se levanta rápidamente, justo en el momento en que un "_Avada Kedabra" _estalla en el pecho de Draco, quitándole la vida, robándole el aliento, entregándoselo a la muerte.

Y sucedió, sucedió aquello que había previsto, siente que su corazón latir fuertemente, escucha por primera vez el sonido de su corazón romperse, como un acto reflejo se aferra hacia un cuerpo sin vida, inerte, estático, y por última vez besa aquellos labios que fueron su entrada al cielo y su salida al infierno.


End file.
